Everything's Magic
by rainxface
Summary: it's the fourth of july and the flock is with the Martinez's. what happens after the late night fireworks display? cutsie fax. it's a bit bad because i'm writing late tonight.


**Everything's Magic**

**By rainxface**

**So I was watching a fireworks show/display on the Fourth of July and I was listeing to "Everything's Magic" by Angels and Airwaves. Then, all of the sudden, this big huge idea hits me. Pretty hard, too. This is what became of the idea:**

**Disclaimer: characters go to JP**

**PS: this is recommended to be read with Angels and Airwaves' "Everything's Magic", "True Love", and "The Adventure" to be playing in the background. It adds to the mood.**

Was it already the Fourth of July? Had we really been on the run for over a year? It didn't seem like it.

The flock and I were being held hostage by my mother. And sadly, I didn't mind staying at her house for a few more days. Though, being cramped with about five other overly-sized, genetically-altered hybrid kids in a small room was not number one on my fun list. But, the fresh cookies quickly illuminated the claustrophobic thoughts.

It was the morning of July fourth, the day we gained our independence from England. Angel, Nudge, and Ella came bouncing on me, waking me up with a false alarm. I sighed and relaxed. I rubbed my eyes open as Nudge began to speak.

"Oh, my gosh! It's the Fourth of July, Max! The day we won the war! The day the Declaration of Independence was signed! Come on! We have to start celebrating! Iggy is making red, white, and blue pancakes. I'm not quite sure how, but he is! Come on, I'm hungry and Mrs. Martinez says we can't eat until _everyone_ is up. Which means, you have to get up before I start eating you!" Nudge exclaimed. Angel and Ella didn't look like they were about to do anything to shut her up.

"I'm up," I mumbled lazily. I swung out of my bed, quickly pulling my bed head into a pony-tail and walked out the door.

The dining room table was full of kids, plates, and syrup. Mountains of pancakes towered on every plate, red, white, and blue sprinkles spotting on the tan dough. I sat next to Fang, the only open seat, and started eating.

After I ate and changed into more fitting clothes, I returned to the flock. The news was turned on television. Everyone was huddled around the couch. I stood next to the crowded couch and listened to the instrumental national anthem. The navy, army, and everyone else important were on the screen. Men dressed in navy blue, white, and red were the performers (I'm just guessing they were the navy). The flag, tall and symbolic, waved neatly with the light breeze in the background. The clear blue sky added to the perfect effect.

The final notes were passed, and although we were watching from out television, we still clapped for them.

I noticed the couch no longer moving with an empty seat. I sat down, right next to Fang again.

_**Yankie doodle went to town...**_

Hotdogs, hamburgers, and barbeque beans made our dinner. The eight of us all ate over fifteen hotdogs and fifteen hamburgers. Too many bean cans were filling up the garbage cans. The afternoon to early evening was spent talking, laughing, and telling stories. Mainly Ella and Mom were talking, but the six of us would interject some of our own comments during the stories.

The night started dimming. Mom brought out blankets and chairs, spreading them across the grassy lawn. Fang and I somehow ended up on the same blanket after I clearly called sitting with Ella.

Whatever.

The stars started showing up, twinkling their own light. No clouds were in sight during the whole time. The moon was a mere sliver in the far distance behind us.

As the first few fireworks exploded in the navy sky, Mom turned on the portable radio. The first song we heard was "Everything's Magic" by Angels and Airwaves. Fang and I were laying on our stomachs, holding ourselves up by our elbows.

Every firework had at least one critique by either of us. Fang always wanted the bigger bang, whereas I was all for the colored explosions. Every time I looked over at Iggy and Gazzy, their eyes were in awe. The white fireworks I knew Iggy could see. Ella and Nudge were quiet (for once) with their eyes glued to the sky. Angel was curled up to Mom's side, her eyes drooping as she watched the display.

As the show ended, we headed inside with our blankets all folded together. Our television was still turned to the Fourth of July celebration. Smiles were fitted on our faces, laughter filled every room we walked in. The whole house's atmosphere was relaxed and happy.

Half-way through eating my flag pound cake, Fang pulled me off to the side. He took my hand and led me to the hallway. One of the lights was broken, so half the light was shining on Fang. It made him look handsomer (though I will deny anyone who says anything about that). For once, a smile was present. And it wasn't his usual smirking smile.

"Fang?" I asked, unsure. And suddenly, my own fireworks had exploded inside my own mind. Never had I felt like I had for him like this. It was terrifying and brilliant feeling. I almost didn't want it to end.

Though, when he left my lips, I still felt their shadow hanging back. He almost looked like he was expecting me to run. He looked prepared, almost. Instead, I stayed where I was and lightly smiled. A small blush was creeping on my cheeks, I could feel.

"Happy Fourth of July," he said softly in my ear. He quickly kissed my cheek and walked away from the hallway. I returned moments later, my blush gone and my smile hidden away.

_That was an amazing Fourth of July_, was running through my head the whole day the day next.

**Cheesey, I'll admit. But, that's what happens when it's one in the morning and I want to write. And I'm listening to Cobra Starship, The Classic Crime, and The A.K.A.s (man, I love them, but I simply hate typing their name!). So my mind is completely screwy now.**

**Review to make me a better writer.**

**Smiles**

**rainxface**


End file.
